


Closed Communications

by Sasa_Q



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q
Summary: To prepare for potential Dominion attacks, Deep Space Nine closes communications for twenty-six hours- just as Julian was supposed to receive a communication from his father in prison.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Closed Communications

The announcement came over the com system as Julian was sitting in his office. "Attention. We are now beginning a surprise lockdown drill. For the next twenty-six hours, no communication can be made or received from this space station. This is to anticipate possible Dominion attacks. It is for our own good."

Julian shot to his feet. "What?" he exclaimed, not caring that no one else was in the office. "This is unbelievable!" Immediately, he contacted Garak, knowing that this wasn't the most busy time in his shop, so he would probably pick up. He did. "Can you believe this?" Julian said. "No communication!"

"It makes little difference to me," Garak said.

"Normally I wouldn't care so much," said Julian, "but... but, well, I'm supposed to get a communication from my father in prison tonight."

"That's right," Garak said. "I remember now. I'm sorry, Julian. I know you've been looking forward to this for a while."

"Yeah, well, there's not much I can do about it," Julian said. "I guess I just... won't get the communication." Despite the nature of his relationship with his father, he felt anxious just thinking about the idea of him not receiving his father's message. He had been working so hard to salvage their relationship, and this message was supposed to be the start of a new era for them. An era where his father would finally take responsibility for his actions. Where maybe he would see Julian as something closer to a son, rather than just another achievement.

"I'll be waiting for you in our quarters," Garak said. "I've got to leave, I've got a customer coming in. Talk to you soon." And, probably knowing it would make Julian feel a bit better, he said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Julian said. The screen went blank. Julian sighed.

The next few hours were torturous to get through. He tried to distract himself with his work, but he just found himself unable to focus, no matter how hard he tried. When his shift ended, he went straight to he and Garak's quarters.

Garak was waiting there, reading Julian's latest book recommendation on the bed. He sat up when Julian entered. "Hello," he said. He did a tiny bit of a double take. "Oh my, you really are nervous."

"You can say that again," Julian said. He collapsed in a heap on their bed. "It's just not fair," he said. "How was I supposed to know that there would be a lockdown today? Now I won't get to talk to my father. He'll think that I forgot about him, and I'll have ruined everything I've worked so hard to do to try to make our relationship better. God, it's just not fair!" He buried his head in his hands.

Garak put an arm around him. "I'm sorry, Julian," he said. "I know this can't be easy. I'll do whatever I can do to make this better for you."

"I know, Elim," said Julian. "Thank you. I don't know, I just feel so anxious. I feel like I might snap in two."

"Maybe we had better start dinner," said Garak. "That could take your mind off of things."

So they replicated dinner and ate at the table. Garak was eating slowly, as he usually did, and this time, so was Julian. He could barely choke down the bites of food through the lump in his throat. He went to take a sip of water, but instead let out a choked sort of sob sound.

"Oh, Julian," said Garak, standing up and coming over to him. Garak held him close. "It's all right, Julian. Everything will be okay. I've got you."

"I just feel so helpless!" Julian said. "It's this stupid lockdown! I just wish I could hear my goddamn father's voice, is that really so much to ask?"

They stayed there for a while, Garak holding him tight as small tears ran down Julian's face. "Feeling any better?" Garak asked eventually.

"A little bit," Julian said. "Thank you, Elim. I'm sorry for being like this. I guess I was just kind of looking forward to this call from my father."

"There'll be other calls," Garak said, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah," said Julian. "I guess so."

**Author's Note:**

> I would love if you gave a comment!


End file.
